


Hugs and More Hugs

by caswell



Category: K (Anime), K - Fandom, K Project, Project K - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswell/pseuds/caswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro is overly affectionate. This is kind of okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs and More Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering: no, I can't write anything more than ~200 words. /jk  
> Also, since school is back in session, I guess I'll be writing more? [I get /really/ bored during class...]  
> ALSO also, what even are the tags for this fandom.

Kuroh started, dropping his spoon into the large pot of curry he was cooking. Two slender arms wrapped around his torso. "...What are you doing, Yashiro?" he muttered. He made an attempt to extract his spoon from the broth, but Shiro pulled him back stubbornly.

"I'm giving you a hug, _wifey,_ " Shiro answered, snickering, and pressed his face into Kuroh's back.

"Never call me that again," Kuroh snapped, but despite his harsh words, a blush crept onto his cheeks. He cursed himself internally. He could feel Shiro's steady heartbeat against his back, and his body was warm around Kuroh's.

He had just started to relax into Shiro's embrace when he heard a loud yelp. The two boys jumped apart and turned toward the other room, where Neko was pointing at them with wide eyes. "Shi _roooooo_ _!"_ she squawked. "My Shiro's hugging his Ku _roooh!"_

"I- I'm not  _his_ Kuroh," Kuroh stammered. Yet, his blush deepened, and he quickly turned back to the curry, as if he was hiding. It didn't work very well, because he soon felt a poke in his back. "What is it, Yashiro?"

"I  _want_ you to be my Kuroh," Shiro replied, and grinned sheepishly. "I mean, now that you're not trying to kill me-" he squeezed his arms around Kuroh's waist again- "I can appreciate your cuteness."

Kuroh made a choked noise in his throat and began to stir the curry faster, more haphazardly. "W-well," he said, "I suppose I can accept that." He paused awkwardly. "And, Yashiro..."

"Mmmhmm?" Shiro hummed contentedly.

"...You're cute, too."

The giddiness they felt from their shared feelings was almost drowned out by Neko's high-pitched squealing.

 


End file.
